This invention relates to a rear wheel steering device for motorcycles and more particularly to a device for disabling the steering movement of the rear wheel upon failure.
Most vehicles intended for use on public roads for transportation are designed so that they include one or more steered front wheels and one or more non-steered rear wheels. Motorcycles are typical examples of this type of vehicle wherein there is a steered front wheel and a non-steered driven rear wheel. Although such an arrangement offers the advantage of simplicity, it does not necessarily offer the best handling when rounding curves or changing directions. That is, when turning, the front wheel is steered into the direction of the turn but the rear wheel is still pointed in a direction tending to go straight ahead. This can cause difficulties in handling.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering arrangement for vehicles wherein both the front and rear wheels are steered.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a steering mechanism for vehicles that will improve their handling.
Although it is desirable under certain conditions to permit steering of the rear wheel, if the mechanism for steering the rear wheel fails, the rear wheel may have uncontrolled movement and this is obviously undesirable.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved rear wheel steering device which limits the degree of steering movement of the rear wheel.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rear wheel steering device wherein the steering movement of the rear wheel is disabled if a failure occurs.